Work as usual?
by Nikuman-Dango
Summary: Naruto is a Dj who works at a nightclub, he enjoys it and he doesn't, but when he sees someone dancing, it may change his life. AU, NaruGaa, Nothing special, I suppose you could call it fluff. Naruto's Point of View(POV).


**_My first OneShot, please enjoy!_**

Saturdays, the one day I could go all out and still be forgotten the very next day. The night people use to forget their problems and dance. Move their bodies in any way they choose. Pairs, threesomes, singles, groups, it didn't matter, this was the one time you could let go. That is what a Saturday is here at club Konoha Hurricane. I am Naruto Uzumaki, but people know me as DJ NineTails. I am the one you turn to when you're so drunk you can't tell up from down and all you want to do is dance. I lay down the music, and I watch as you enjoy it. For those few hours, I feel worth something. Even though I was forced to work here, as well as forced to lean how to be a DJ. It doesn't matter anymore. As long as I get my paycheck and that small amount of appreciation, I can survive. I have nothing better to do on a Saturday... "Naruto, are you ready?"  
I looked up to see Shizune, the manager, and shook my head.  
"Almost, I just have to get dressed." I replied, setting my backpack down on the floor in the corner and pealing my shirt and jacket off my body. My tan skin looked extremely pale in the dim light behind the stage as I removed my school pants and shoved them into my bag before pulling my stage clothes from the rack next to my head. The orange trousers were smooth and tight as I pulled them over my legs, resting just above my hips in a sexy fashion. I buttoned and zipped them before pulling on my mesh shirt, the short sleeves hugging comfortably to my arms before pulling on the thick orange and blue jacket with a wide, white, fuzzy-looking collar and leaving it open for effect. The before-stage jitters are barely there as I slink quietly on stage. Here, with the lights and people all on you, all nerves are on high. Usually, but today is different.  
"Are you ready?" I ask through the microphone, my voice low and, I hope, sultry. From the reaction, I acomplished my goal, as people began to scream and cheer. A chant beginning in the crowed;

_"NineTails! NineTails! NineTails! NineTails!"_

A smile rose on my lips.  
"Then lets get started!"__

  
The lazer show that had been put in just today was amazing. The way they flashed and pulsed along with the music shaking the entire building was rather interesting, but what I liked the most was the fact I could see the people who were dancing. Most were people I didn't know, but some were. I saw the pink-haired girl from my class, Sakura, my friend and her crush, Sasuke, Sasuke's secret crush and my other friend, Sai. Only one other caught my attention. The way the lights clung to him and his clothing, the way he danced, it was amazing. I found myself lost in the movements of his body, the way his hips were moving rivaled, no dominated, that of all the women dancing near him. It almost looked like belly dancing, and I was suddenly very glad to have the automatic shuffle on my playlists as I watched. The teens hips swished slowly from side to side, then round in a circle, then his entire body sunk to the floor as he gently turned around and looked up. Up towards me, who was now frozen in place. Whoever this person was, he was beautiful. He had short red hair that framed his face in the perfect way, sea green eyes that were outlined by black of what looked like insomnia, and lips that were... well, kissable. I couldn't help but notice as he stopped dancing to asses me silently. I sent him a smile I hope didn't look goofy, but he didn't seem to notice as he just tilted his head to the side, looking rather innocent before a blonde woman grabbed him from behind. I felt my body stiffen. Was that his girlfriend? I watched as he removed her from his body and pushed her away and into a different man, who had a strange hat and face paint. At least it didn't look like he had a girlfriend... I motioned to Shizune, who was off to the side watching me. She nodded, signaling she was listening.  
"Shizune-san, could you please, please help me?" I asked, making sure to be polite. She smiled slightly, confused, before nodding.  
"Of course Naruto, what do you need?"

I blushed, red covering my nose and cheeks as Shizune strode off giggling from my request. Now with that done, I returned my attention to the crowd. More like the redhead I was infatuated with. Of course, I had asked Shizune to send him a drink, but she had said that she had a better idea and walked off. I was now surprised to see her talking with the very object of my staring. She pointed to me with a smile, and the redhead looked up. Caught off guard, I waved a hand to him. He pointed to his chest, I nodded, and he looked back to Shizune. She then lead him somewhere out of my line of vision, which I found extremely annoying. What should I be looking at now? I sighed and returned my attention to the crowd of less interesting people. My eyes found something I thought I would never actually see; Sasuke was swallowing Sai's face while Sakura was laying on the ground foaming at the mouth. I laughed, my hand over the microphone attached to my ear. At least Sasuke had finally done it.  
"Naruto!"  
I looked off the side of the stage to see Shizune, who had the redhead standing behind her. I nearly fainted; the boy was even more perfect up close. Shizune smiled and pushed the boy on stage gently before giggling and watching intently. I frowned at her, and beckoned him over to where I stood. He complied and stepped over the various cords to where I waited.  
"Hello." I smiled.  
"Hello. May I ask why you called me here?"  
His voice was much different than I thought it would be. It was deep, yet high and very easy on the ears and I felt myself blush.  
"I- uh- saw you dancing. Do you think you could dance on stage here, with me?"  
It was a quickly formulated excuse, yet on the other hand, I really did want to see him dance again. My face must have looked eager, because he made face before responding;  
_"Why?"_  
Might as well tell the truth...  
"Because I think you're beautiful, and I would like to see you dance. By the way, what's your name?"  
He looked taken aback for a moment before he answered.  
"You... think I'm beautiful?"  
I smiled.  
"Yes. I think you are perfect."  
This time it was his turn to blush, and I watched as his cheeks and nose went pink. So, I decided to push my luck.  
"So, will you dance for me?" I asked, my hand gently caressing his cheek. He pulled away and looked at me with a look of surprise before placing his hand where mine had been.  
"C'mon Gaara... Dance for 'em!"  
Both of us looked down to the crowed, who, I now noticed, must have heard my end of the conversation. I had forgotten to cover the mic, damn. The redhead seemed to be on overload now, and he was just staring into the crowd. I put my hand over the microphone and poke to him once more;  
"_Gaara..._" He looked at me. "_Dance for me._"

Maybe it was the way the light hit him, or the way his feet seemed to miss ever cord on the stage, or the way the long red coat he wore swished out behind him, but not only me but the entire crowd was lost in the movements he made. His hips moved in a sultry manner, as they went smoothly back and forth, his eye's were closed and yet he seemed to see everything. The song, I noted, was reaching the end, as well as the dancer as his breathing began to shallow, so I gently took his hand and spun him. The crowed cheered, and smiled at him as he opened his eyes. His body had come to rest against my own as his legs could no longer hold him, and he clung almost desperately to my shoulders.  
"Are you alright, Gaara?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me and shook his head; no. Before I had time to react, he had fallen completely limp in my arms.  
_"Shizune!"_  
I was lifting Gaara into my arms, carrying him bridal-style off the stage, as it was the end of my shift as well. The woman was at my side with a first aid kit immediately, and I felt immensely guilty for making him dance.

His head was in my lap as I had carried him into one of the rooms in the back. Yes, the club had rooms, and I had informed Jiryia that I would be using one of them. I sat on the bed as Shizune placed a wet cloth on his head, before turning to me.  
"Naruto, you should take a shower. I'll bring you you're spare clothing."  
I nodded, and went into the bathroom. If I went quickly, the chance of Gaara waking while I was gone would be small. I stripped of my clothes and ran the water, setting the temperature before stepping in. The dirt and sweat from the day washed down the drain along with my shampoo, but the guilt of what I had done, stayed. I shouldn't have forced him to dance like that, even though it was the single most sexy thing I had seen in my life... No, now is not the time for that, now is the time for drying off and returning to the bedroom. I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair and body before wrapping the towel around my hips and stepping out of the bathroom. When I looked up, I saw Gaara sleeping soundly on the bed. His face looked peaceful now, not the pained expression he had on before, and he had himself wrapped around a pile of folded clothes. My folded clothes, to be exact. I reached out and grabbed a pillow before quickly snatching my stuff and replacing it with the pillow. Gaara didn't stirr. I let out a breath and began to dress, first my boxers, then my pants, much looser than the others and finally, the black tee.  
"Naruto..."  
My head snapped up, was Gaara talking to me.  
"Where am I?"  
_Oh great._  
"Gaara, how do you feel?" I asked, dropping my towel and climbing onto the bed. He flinched back a little, before falling onto my shoulder.  
"Tired... Why am I so... tired?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, shifting him so I could see his face. His eye's were barely open.  
"I'm an insomniac, I can't sleep." He began, pulling himself off me. I nodded, I could tell by the rings on his eyes.  
"I never feel comfortable enough to sleep, with anyone, anywhere. But when you touched me... I couldn't stay awake. It's the same now."  
"So... you feel safe with me."  
He didn't answer, instead falling asleep on my lap. It was late, and the club couldn't be heard from here, and I was tired as well. So, I laid down in the bed, and fell asleep as well.

When I woke up in the morning, Gaara was no where to be found, and I was alone. I can't say I was surprised then, but I was surprised the next Saturday when he stood in the crowd watching me. That night, I sent him a drink, and a wink... oh, and_ my phone number_.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
